slendytubbies_ocfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Bloodfin the spy main/Zombies
"Whatever this is... is still living!" - Pinkamena about one of first zombies to ecounter. Zombies or infected, crazies '''and '''psychos are enemies in Epidemic. Origin During Epidemic, a unknown virus has been created for military (bio-weapon purposes). During creation something went wrong and virus got grotesque results. When one of protestors goes to facility, he witnesses a virus being unleashed by unknown person. During few weeks, a virus was still being spreaded and at start of the story, a few of infected is seen (the pilot, asylum hallucinations, guard). During story virus breakout is explained to mutating and creating various zombie types. Virus Solarius virus is a DNA-modded toxins mixed with radioactive materials and rabies. When host is infected, his mental and physical state is more and more destroyed. At last part of host, it kills them and reanimates. A virus changes his host with time into more dangerous type of zombie. Also is noticed, that zombies seems to use their physical, mental and new abilites. Types "They are... mutating... " - Discord about zombies Zombies - normal, weak and basically typical zombified enemy. Mostly as single one, easy target, but in bigger hordes, you are possibly fucked. Fallen One - pegasus/griffin/any type of another flyable animal, which has fell from high or he died after fall, they seem to use their wings as shields, sometimes try to fly and attack from higher positions. Some of them has bones and flesh exposed. Crunchie - crushed or blocked by something and died due to this, reanimated turns into crunchie. Crunchie is pretty silent and attack by biting in legs or hands of prey unexpecting attack. Sometimes they can try to walk towards their food, but usually they are really slow and are easy target, but if they crawl, they are harder to hit and sometimes can trap and even by themselves kill a target. A diffrence between them and normal crawling zombies is a sound they make and more damaged skin. Mauluder - mauled zombies, when they don't have much meat on themselves, this makes them weak, but also faster. They can be faster than normal zombies, in terms of attacking and moving, but they are weaker and a bit more defenseless. Therm is used for infected joggers, sport coachers and cyclists. Creepie - lookslike possesed person, creepy monster or really insane patient of mental hospital. They have visible veins and smaller pupils. They can be seen smiling when they see a enemy. When enemy is found, they run into him and start to laugh loudly. When they approach him, they beat him to death. They were (possibly) asylum patiens, clowns, fucked up people or jokers. They move on legs and hands. Cutler - zombie with improvised blade, possibly reanimated survivor. They sometimes are nearly only bones with some skin and intestines. Blades can be their bones, hands, metal, wooden or glass shards and another items, that can be turned into. They can charge at target, which can kill them, enemy or both. Scratcher - suicider, cuffed infected or teenager. They can attack really fast and sprint into target. Their attack is by biting, kicking and pushing survivors. One of the weirdest and annoying mutations. Some speculates, that their abilities were created, due to their arms being a bit useless (being weaker or cuffed). Sometimes scratchers rest which lookslike they are dead, but if you wake 'em up, you will be dead. Their skin tone is lighter than this of anothers. Smokey - a big smoker. After reanimating he uses his addiction as his weapon. They also have darker skin tone than normal zombies. Smoke is dangerous, due to fact, that he makes looking for enemy and enviroment pretty much harded. Smoke is let out when killed, trying to escape and critically injured. Rammer - bigger, stronger and slower than rest. He has a bit bigger muscles than another infected. Can survive more shots, hits and cuts. One of their weak spot is their movement and attack speed, due to them being slow. Gringer - worker in hazmat suit, that emitates radiation. Basically he as long as he will not come closer isn't dangerous. His mask makes him more protected to heashots. Sometimes can be seen carrying a tank on his back, which might be used to cause explosion. Category:Blog posts